


Riverdale: Requests: Swangs

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, gotta love flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Sweet Pea/Fangs; Requests always open, please send in requests through my tumblr; which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 9





	1. Lathyrus & Antirrhinum: Hanahaki disease AU

Sweet Pea spends most of his life hearing horror stories of people choking to death on flowers. His parents don’t have that problem, not until two days after they get divorced and then Sweet Pea goes to live with his brother on the other side of town. 

His parents lie in the morgue, choking on Anemone and Hydragea. His brother who buys the trailer and sends him back to Sunnyside refusing to be in the same house with someone who’s percentage of contracting Hanahaki shot up through the roof. He reads all he can about it discovering that 53% of the population carry a genetic marker for the disease. 

That when two people who contract it form a relationship, any children they have will test positive for the marker. He learns that the surgery to fix it is far too expensive; it can only be undertaken once the flowers have started to bloom. The flowers only start to grow when you experience unrequited love; the surgery not only removes the flowers, but the memories of the person as well. Sweet Pea isn’t sure if he’d rather that or the flowers choking his lungs. 

He forgets for years, even when he realizes he likes boys and girls, it doubles his chances of the flowers. People don’t speak of the disease; even those that cough and heave flowers in public are helped, but never spoken to or about.

Sweet Pea can feel something heavy in his chest, but he brushes it off as the fact he just grabbed a knife from a caged rattlesnake, nothing to do with the boy who stumbled in cheering just as enthusiastically as the rest of the Serpent’s when he holds the knife up. He see’s the boy, Fangs he learns, around, while he’s not a Serpent they treat him as one. It takes him two weeks to learn Fangs falls under the second law and Sweet Pea does his best to uphold that, despite the nagging cough he seems to develop around him.

Fangs smiles at him one day, thanking him for spending time with him.  
“I know you’d rather be spending time with real serpent’s ‘stead of me.” Sweet Pea wants to respond, he tries to say something but all that comes out is a hacking cough and a sharp pain, before he heaves something soft and waxy into his hand. Blood drips onto his finger and he scowls at the odd shaped petal as he tucks it into his pocket.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah fine, just got a cold.” He shrugs. Fangs doesn’t question it instead nodding and inviting him over after school.

Fangs doesn’t ask when Sweet Pea coughs and heaves more and more around him as they walk home from school.  
When he meets Mrs. Fogarty, her bedside table covered with medication and flower petals. Sweet Pea doesn’t ask, but she tells them they’re forget-me-nots. She holds her hand out and he places the orange-y pink flower into her open palm. She smiles.  
“Snapdragon.” Fangs interrupts and the conversation is ended for good.

He gets better at hiding it, shoving the petals into his jacket pockets, he stitches one into is lining to keep and dry the best looking flowers. He knows he’s not the only one at Southside High with the disease; he’s the only one to keep it so quiet. Half the halfway is covered in petals and splatters of blood. He keeps a black bandana around his wrist to wipe the blood.

He’s not a fan of Jones but he watches when he moves forward Fangs hunches slightly, he can hear it, a sound so familiar it makes his chest ache. Fang’s heave almost silently, but not quiet enough for Sweet Pea to brush it off. He offers his hand out Fangs places the petal into his hand and Sweet Pea wants to scream. In his hand sits a blindingly white sweet pea flower. He can’t breathe the branches in his lungs surging with new growth as he offers a pained smile.  
“Tell Jones, it will save you pain.” He doesn’t wait for a response rushing to the bathroom and contorting over the sink as he vomits, its mostly blood, the branches twisting and puncturing his lungs, the snapdragons dripping from his mouth as much as the tears from his eyes.

Of course he missed his chance, of course Fangs would never want him as he wants to be wanted. Of course Jones had to be the reason for Fangs to suffer. Sweet Pea chokes down whatever flowers want to bubble from his lips. He won’t make Fangs suffer for his mistakes.

Jughead finds him almost nervous.  
“Something’s wrong with Fangs.” Sweet Pea’s confused, regardless of rejection confessing the love made the flowers die. He follows Jughead, to behind the school, where Fangs leans over, Kevin half holding him up as he vomits sweet pea’s mostly white and purple, although the amount of blood that speckles them is worrying. Kevin cringes patting his back.  
“Seriously Fang’s it’s alright. You heard him, it’s just a fling is all, it’ll be over and you can confess-“  
“I can’t. He’s not; he’s not like me! It doesn’t-“

“I got Sweet Pea.” Jughead practically shouts and Fangs gags more.  
“Hey, come on Fangs.” Fangs sinks onto Sweet Pea’s side.  
“Come on, let’s get you home yeah?” Sweet Pea steps forward and Fangs clings to him.  
“No, not home. Mom’s, mom doesn’t know.” Sweet Pea raises his eyebrows but nods.  
“We’ll be at Pop’s. Milkshakes help the throat.” Jughead nods watching Fangs and nodding to him. Fangs shakes his head but it bangs into Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“Here.” Sweet Pea shoves the tupperware container he normally keeps for himself into Fang’s hands.  
“Snapdragons?”  
“Graciousness, and strength, also deception but its more like concealment, so hiding.” He shrugs focusing on getting to Pop’s without adding to the small pile in the container.

They make it to Pop’s settling into a booth both ordering vanilla shakes.  
“Slow, seriously that was a lot of blood, considering how little time you’ve been-“  
“Where did you hear it was little?”  
“Well it’s Jones right?” Sweet Pea frowns as Fang’s laughs.  
“You think it’s Jones? That I’m in love with him? That’s so stupid.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.  
“Right he’s not ‘having a fling’ as Kevin said.” Sweet Pea pulls a face before drinking his shake.  
“So, you’re mom doesn’t know? Why?”  
“If I told her she’d make me tell him, I can’t ruin all our years of friendship.”  
“Joaquin then?”  
“What no? Will you stop fucking guessing, I’ll just start guessing yours!!” Sweet Pea pales. And nods.  
“Fine, no more guessing.”

They finish their shakes in silence and Fangs is falling asleep when Sweet Pea decides to bring him back to his place.  
“Sweet Pea, we haven’t done this in years.” Fangs mumbles slumping on the couch coughing faintly as Sweet Pea shoves him slightly to move him.  
“Well you had a tough day, Serpent never stands alone. Come ‘ere.” Sweet Pea tries his best to swallow the snapdragons.  
“It’s okay Sweet Pea, I don’t mind, they’re pretty.”  
They’re for you. Is what he wants to say, instead he dumps a handful onto Fang’s face. Fangs retaliates by shoving a handful of sweet pea’s into his ear.  
“Fangs!”  
“Sweet Pea!” Fangs rolls his eyes and Sweet Pea glares.  
“see we can both yell.” Its quiet for a moment, the hum from the TV all the noise.

“Should I tell him; Do you think I’d have a chance?”  
“Well what’s he like?” Sweet pea wants to scream when Fang’s face lights up.  
“He’s amazing Sweet, he’s just, he makes me so happy just when I get to see him during the day, we don’t even have to talk, just seeing him, god; it just, he’s it for me. You know?” Sweet Pea nods, choking as he can feel the branches ripping through his lungs.  
“Yeah I know Fangs.”

They don’t say anything about feeling their pain. Sweet pea’s not sure what happened but he hears the gun, see’s the blood, but as his hands reach for Fangs he can’t help the blood soaked flowers he vomits onto the street. He can’t help the way he panics how his brain screams at him to put pressure on the wound, he has to jerk his hands away from his own stomach. He can see Toni watching, he knows she know, but as she looks to Fangs a glare on her face Sweet Pea realizes she knows about his too.

He’s hissing when half a flower hangs from Fang’s mouth, his breathing jerking and twisting his body as Sweet Pea tries his best to press over the wound.  
“Fangs, hey, come on. Fangs.” Sweet Pea hisses through his stream of flowers, the snapdragon’s falling over him. Fangs turns his head, coughing slightly grimacing as sweet pea’s fall from his lips. He’s sweating, his breathing coming out in rasps, between the flowers and the bullet wound he’s too pale, his eyes glassy as he tries to focus on Sweet Pea.

“Fuck, Fangs tell me who it is, please, so I can get them. This is making it so much worse please. Please Fangs. Let me help.”  
“Fucking idiot.” Sweet Pea can’t breathe, he’s shaking as someone starts to pull Fangs away. He wants to scream he wants to confess but all that comes out are streams of snapdragons. He tries his best to block out the information about when an unrequited lover dies. He heaves onto the concrete as they move to the hospital. Unrequited lovers who die before confession, the one afflicted with the disease with expel a full plant usually the force at which they expel the plat rips their lungs apart; usually fatal. Sweet Pea doesn’t care about anything besides trying to keep Fangs alive. When he’s standing in the hospital coughing up snapdragons with leaves, heaving and shaking on his knees as he can’t see past the red splatter covering the flowers. 

He can hear someone shouting to help him, but he tries to shove them off. He can feel the leaves, the tang they leave on his tongue as he tries his best to crush them back, he can’t help it, he knows he’s crying, sobbing for them to help Fangs, to fix Fangs not him.

He wakes up on the waiting room chairs, a spare blanket draped over him. He opens his eyes to see Toni and FP Jones staring at him.  
“You tell him when he wakes up, or so help me you’re out of the Serpents.” FP states as he stands and walks off. Toni crouches in front of him.  
“They had to sedate you, gave you some anti-floral medication. Sweets they did imaging, your lungs.. Sweet Pea you have to tell him. They gave you two months at most. They won’t even do surgery, the repair work is too much.” He sits up sighing shaking his head.

“I can’t he has someone else, I can’t; I can’t make him feel like he’s letting me down.” Toni shakes her head and groans.  
“Please, when he wakes up, tell him. If FP doesn’t kick you out, I will. You tell him or else.” She half smiles and hands him a cup of coffee.

When FP Jones shows back up Sweet Pea notices how his hand shakes.  
“He didn’t make it.” His voice is quiet and Sweet Pea swallow’s waiting for the snapdragon plant to uproot itself and kill him. Instead he just vomits his stomach’s contents.

He’s dizzy, his head spinning as someone sits him down on his couch and hands him water. He can hear voices half paying attention and they repeatedly ask ‘what do we do?’ ‘is he okay?’ ‘do we bring him to the hospital’ He laughs shaking his head but that just makes him more dizzy.

“Morgue, not hospital. Just wait okay, flower’ll come up soon once it hits me..”  
Someone lays him on the couch pulling a blanket over him. He’s not sure if he falls asleep but he knows they have someone stay with him, he can hear them cooking. 

He wakes up and vomits, he can’t move so he just leans over the couch and hopes its not on his shoes. He’s sweating with the effort of gagging and heaving and as whoever is staying with him flicks on the light they both share the same confused noises, covering his shoes are at least twenty snapdragon petals. He looks up, staring at Toni who prods them with her foot.

“He’s not dead.”  
“If you don’t tell him when we find him, you will be.” Sweet Pea just laughs rolling over and smiling, spitting a petal out to let it float down on his face. He’s drifting off content to tell Fangs when they see each other next regardless of whoever he spits flowers for. Sweet Pea’s eyes widen as the door opens.  
“Toni!” He screams and she stumbles over herself wide eyed as he looks up at her.  
“What?”

Fangs stumbles in looking at Sweet Pea as he vomits flowers and blood onto the carpet.  
“Sorry, sorry I’ll just, I had to, sorry. I just-“ Toni pulls him towards the couch, Sweet Pea scoots over, still sluggish from the drugs as Fangs just flops over laying half on him and half off the couch. Sweet Pea sighs tugging him all the way, letting Fangs lie against his chest.

“Sweet Pea.” He chuckles as he spits a few flower petals.  
“Yes?” Sweet Pea answers, smiling. Fangs is clearly still on some sort of pain medication. It’s the justification for what he says next.  
“I cough up your flowers. Like your name and cause I love you.” Fangs smiles sleepily and Toni just watches as Sweet Pea’s face morphs into panic.  
“Did you hear that? He must be on so many drugs.” Sweet Pea coughs waiting for the snapdragon petals to fall confused when nothing comes up.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea just has no luck when it comes to timing
> 
> TW: Use of homophobic slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Use of homophobic slurs

There’s a lot of things Sweet Pea doesn’t give a shit about, he can list them either alphabetically or by his personal ranking of distain; the highest on his list is people being shitty to Fangs. He could lump it in as a general people being shitty to his friends but he’s seen and heard too many people brushing off the Southside into one group. The insults have changed. What once was chorus’s of

_“Southside trash” “trailer park scum” “criminals” “hoodlums” “freaks”_  
has now evolved into  
 _“freaks” “faggot” “bitch” “homo bastard” “degenerates” “queer”_

Sweet Pea doesn’t admit to either Fangs or Toni how many times he comes over with bruised knuckles or a black eye, when he splits his lip too deep so he needs stitches. None of them are earned as recklessly as he lets them believe his temper is. He keeps his reasoning to himself, quoting the Serpent laws anytime he returns from letting his temper get the best of him like an idiot; as Toni and Fangs often yell at him. He just grins, one less person threatening them is a victory no matter how much he bleeds.

He’s the first to join the Serpents, he makes Toni wait two weeks after his ceremony, joking he doesn’t want to be upstaged. He endures her annoyed side eyes and rants about her being blood anyways. Still she waits. He feels childish asking about how the Serpents feel about LBGT members. FP looks at him like he ’s a bigger idiot than usual and introduces him to Joaquin that same night.  
He let’s Joaquin know he’s not his type and Joaquin makes some quip about Sweet Pea ending up with some Northside prep; he’s smiling when he says it and Sweet Pea laughs joking about he’ll find the perfect boy next door; Joaquin joins in on his jesting and they spend the night joking and laughing about imaginary Northsider’s. 

It isn’t until later, when Toni and Fangs appear to bring him home that Joaquin’s eyes light up in understanding. Fang’s doesn’t get it, not when Sweet Pea pretends to be a little too drunk to lean on him, or how Joaquin gives FP a nod and sly smile. Toni is the one to cold shower him. Fangs sets him in the tub, Toni hisses how gentle he is and Fangs leaves, he always hated dousing Sweet Pea with the showers cold spray.

He’s relieved when there’s a knock at the door, Joaquin standing, sly smile on his face once more.  
“Glad he had the guts.” Is all he says, passing Fangs Sweet Pea’s jacket.  
“Wait there’s-”  
“Topaz’s” Fangs nods, and pushes the smaller jacket into her hands, she swears him to secrecy about her dancing around the living room.

They wake up on the couch, Sweet Pea setting mugs of coffee on the table. He cracks his neck and Toni smirks.  
“Fell asleep in the tub again, how the fuck do I keep ending up there?” He rolls his eyes as she shrugs.  
“It’s a mystery.” She flashes her jacket and Sweet Pea takes a sip of his coffee.  
“You pick out where you want your tat?” She beams nodding.

“You know he wants to join, he might as well already be a member anyways.” Toni speaks turning from behind the bar to nod at where Fangs plays pool with Joaquin. 

“You know being a Serpent is dangerous. Especially being like we are. Anyone finds out it’s twice the reason to kill us, can’t have you being a gang member and a homo.” Sweet Pea glares at the ground, Toni places her hand on his shoulder.

“Isn’t it more dangerous to not be a Serpent then? To not have our protection.” Sweet Pea shakes his head.  
“He has me.”  
“And you have us, and him. Everyone knows Sweet Pea. Except him, you need to tell him at some point.” Sweet Pea nods. He stands bolstering himself to go over to play pool with them, to confess his feelings to Fangs, but Joaquin seems to pick up on it and vanishes too early; Fangs returns back to the bar whining to Toni about there not being any cute guys that are available. Sweet Pea knows the look Toni gives Fangs and him is meant to be a ‘you’re both idiots’ Fangs reads it as ‘can you believe this again’ and huffs retreating to where the other serpent’s are starting up darts.  
“Tomorrow.” He asks Toni to be there for support claiming he wants to hang out with Fangs and her like the old days.

Toni excuses herself to go home, something about her grandfather needing help; Sweet Pea steels himself, broaching the subject nervously.  
“Fangs, this is gonna sound really stupid but, how did you know you liked guys?”  
“It was more like I knew I didn’t like girls, why? Sweet Pea do you-“ He’s never seen Fangs look so hopeful.  
“Oh uh, I like girls, uh both, both actually.” He stumbles over the words as the hope flickers in Fang’s eyes.  
“Oh, good for you.” Fang’s smiles and turns to the text on his phone.  
“You, actually I like-“ He whispers  
“Hey sorry my mom needs me to call her.” Fangs looks apologetically at Sweet Pea who just nods dumbly.

Sweet Pea’s not sure if he can breathe anymore, not with the way Fangs looks numbly at the wall, or when he lets the phone and himself crumble to the ground as he shakes, choking instead of breathing. Sweet Pea tugs him onto his lap without thinking and pulls the phone up at the same time.  
“Mrs. Fogarty, is everything okay?”  
“Of course Sweet Pea, everything is fine dear.” Fang’s make a sort of gagging sound that he realizes is meant to be a no.  
“Tell Fangs I’ll see him tomorrow.”  
“Of course M-Mrs. Fogarty.” Sweet Pea hangs up and runs his hand through Fang’s hair.

“What happened? What’s wrong Fangs? What’s wrong?” He tries to keep his voice calm but all Fang’s does is keep hissing and mumbling and not speaking and Sweet Pea can feel the panic rising in his chest just the same when he hears people muttering about how much better he could do than being friends with the likes of Fangs; of course there’s nothing to punch, nothing to take the anger, the fear out on, so he sits, hands fluttering against any part of Fang’s that doesn’t make him pull away. They sit for an hour, until his legs are numb from the weight of them both, and his shirt has a wet spot on each of his shoulders. 

They sit in half silence; half in reality until Fangs is almost asleep, just numb staring at the doorway. Sweet Pea doesn’t say anything as Fang’s shifts in his arms, hands twisting into his shirt.  
“ ‘s cancer. Doc’s already said it’s a loosing fight; I can’t. I can’t Sweets; it’ll-“ Fangs doesn’t finish his body jerking as his breathing goes once more.  
“Fangs, hey; I’m here. I’m here.”  
“I shouldn’t be, I shouldn’t be- why can’t it be me Sweet’s; why it gotta be my mom.” Sweet Pea doesn’t say anything, just tightening his grip.  
“Can’t afford none of it, said it wouldn’t help anyways, just pain management, can’t even give her a chance.” He hisses the last bit jerking away from Sweet Pea.

“Fangs, hey listen-“  
“Sorry;” He wipes at his eyes and nose.  
“You were sayin’ something important.”  
“Yeah, I uh, well fuck it doesn’t seem as important now.” He laughs a little.

“Come on, Joaquin said you got your eye on someone, you ask ‘em out yet? Is that it? You finally not single for once?” Fangs laughs a little but his throat is too raw to do more than sob awkwardly.  
“No I haven’t asked him out yet.”  
“You gonna, come on, don’t chicken out. First real boyfriend as a possibility”  
“Well it’s complicated.” Fangs rolls his eyes.  
“Can’t be that complicated, you just walk up ask him out and kiss him if he says yes.”  
“So you wanna go out?” Sweet Pea sighs shakily.

“Yeah like that. What?” Fangs furrows his brow.  
“Well I’m waiting for him to say yes, so I can kiss him.”  
“Oh, um the Wyrm at seven?”  
“Is that a yes?” Fangs nods laughing as Sweet Pea bumps their foreheads together kissing him softly.


End file.
